Only Him
by Suicide In A Bottle
Summary: He was always there when he was at his very lowest point, only him and no one else.


A/N: So I got sneak attacked by a plot bunny (that looks a lot like Bunnymund) while reading Far by demoncat22. Post Rise of the Gaurdians and slight with AU Brotherhood. I debated on messing with Ed's age, considering he's a minor throughout the entire series, but ultimately I decided against it. Also, I didn't think I'd ever write anything having to do with Pitch..._especially something like this_; but I did and all I can say is beware the power of Plot Bunnies...

Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, Sex with a minor and possible triggering.

Disclaimer: Me? Own RotG? You must be joking. C'mon bro, really?

* * *

As the Nightmare King, Pitch, unlike the Guardians is not limited to just their dimension. No, fear and shadows exist everywhere and where they can be, so can he. It is during one of his dimensional travels that he stumbles upon a very strange Country by the name of Amestris, as he soon learns, and is instantly intrigued. There is so much fear and hatred and _darkness_ that he simply _cannot_ resist staying if only for while...

He isn't there for very long when nightmares so vivid and sharp and clear sing out to him. Calling and beckoning with a fear so deliciously dark and twisted it makes his entire being shudder with something akin to delight. He listens and seeks out the bearer of these enticing dreams like a sailor heeds a sirens song. Traversing the shadows Pitch finds himself in a small town in the countryside, the fear gets even stronger the closer he gets. His anticipation and curiosity clashing with each other. Who can it be, this person whose fear calls to him, that could produce this much fear? What he finds gives him pause even as his power hums in his veins, the desolation and pain strengthens him ten-fold.

A small body lay, covered in a bed, shaking and gasping. The nightmare that had called him there taking its toll on it's already exhausted host. He steps from the shadows and approaches the bed...

A child? A blonde boy barely into his double digits and already he has seen horrors so strong that the fear he feels can seek out the Nightmare King himself? Curiosity coils and churns in his mind.

He closes his eyes and delves deep into the subconscious of the uneasily sleeping boy in front of him.

_Darkness, a basement, the boy and another, also with blonde hair, is drawing something on the ground in chalk. They are excited and eager, confidence rolls off of them in waves but underneath that is fear and apprehension. Both are pushed away as focus takes center stage in the boys' mind he knows they can do this!_

Pitch vaguely recognizes the circle and its markings that have been made, but only vaguely. _Transmutation circle, alchemy. _ The words flitter across his mind; he remembers reading about the long forgotten science in quite a few of the books in his vast library.

_They assemble all the necessary items within the circle and then the pulls out a small knife. They both prick their fingers letting the blood drop onto the rest of the components. They smile at each other and touch their hands to the white circle, white/blue energy shoots from the center outwards, and the two are still smiling. Then something goes wrong the energy changes to an angry crimson. _

_There is an explosion and the middle of the circle caves inwards, a blinding white light coming from the opening. Little black arms stretch out from the light pulling at the young boys, the one from before calls to the other as he is dragged down into the light. The boy is left alone and both soon realize that his left leg is gone as the dust clears. He searches frantically for his brother calling his name before a thought crosses his mind and looks for around again in search of something else. _

_"M-mother, i-is that you?" _

Amber eyes widen as the full weight of what the two children just attempted hits Pitch square on. They committed the ultimate sin in alchemy...They had tried to bring back the dead...their mother.

_The child's own eyes widen and both stare in shock and horror as the creature within the circle becomes visible. It is little more than a mass of flesh and organs turned inside out, it has a face but it is nothing even close to being human. Ungodly red eyes stare back the boy as a terrible truth dawns on him; they had failed and not only that but he had lost his brother in the process and it was all his fault._

_Determination settles in and the youth drags himself over to a fallen armor suit and uses he blood to create a seal on the inside at the neck. He is crying and so, so terrified but so very determined and using what little strength he has left bonds his brother's soul to the armor: and losses his arm in right arm in the process. Then he collapses the strain and shock far too much for one so young._

The boy wakes sweating and shivering. Stress, despair and pain etched into his face, his breathing is slow and deep. Pitch gazes down at him in what can only be called pity, his eyes softening just so, but as the child's eyelids begin to part, and he schools his features into a mask of indifference. Slightly glazed golden orbs glance around briefly before recognition sets in and the boy relaxes a bit before he spots Pitch mostly hidden in the shadows beside his bed. Gold meets amber and the two spend a long moment simply staring at each other.

"Hey, mister who are you?" His voice is low from sleep and raspy from overuse.

Pitch thought about not answering him, he had no reason to after all. he could simply not answer and let the boy think he was nothing more than a specter his tired mind had conjure of its own free will and yet...

"Hey!" The boy whispers harshly, mustering a weak glare. "I said who are you?"

The Nightmare King smiles slowly, amusement in his gaze, "Some call me the Nightmare King" He inclines his head to boy, respect for the younger beginning to form in his mind. The boy has courage, he'll give him that.

"So, what? Are you here to fill the rest of my life with nightmares or something?" the question holds no sarcasm or fear.

"Not the rest of your life and normally yes-" he is cut off by a single word.

"Good." The word is said with such conviction that it stuns Pitch. "I deserve it...For what I've done." The rest is uttered as little more than a sorrowful breath.

"I saw."

The boy nods unoffended at the omission. "Good then that saves us both a lot time." He smiles brightly, "The names Elric Edward Elric. Nice ta meet ya."

~'~

That had been the first time Ed had met the Nightmare King and if he was honest with himself (and he always was) he thought that the encounter had been nothing more than a dream come the morning. The next night, however, he found that it hadn't been. The man called the Nightmare king had come back and they had spoken again. He had been relieved to know that the man hadn't simply a hallucination.

The years had passed and the Nightmare king had continued to visit him, usually during the night, and sometimes (on very rare occasions) during the day. It was an odd relationship they had, the Nightmare King gave him the pain he needed (knew he deserved) crafting for him the finest nightmares he had ever imagined but also listening to him when he needed it most. It was a partnership carried out under the cover of darkness and shrouded in the greatest of secrecy. And they were both just fine with that.

A shadow loomed unnaturally large against the hotel wall, breaking him out of reverie. Out of the shadows stepped a gray skinned man, raven black hair permanently slicked back, amber eyes glowing softly a small smile resting on his lips. Edward turned to greet the man, features somber and eyes haunted. Remorse and regret filled his face as many more emotions swirled deep within cloudy golden eyes. The most prominent of them all was the self-loathing that was always there lurking just beneath the surface that Pitch had seen many, many times within his eyes.

He felt so broken and fragile like cracked glass that was just waiting to fall apart. Unshed tears shimmered in his eyes, will power alone keeping them from falling but he person could only be _so_ strong.

"I-I n-need you..."

A sound somewhere between a half strangled sob and a gasp erupted from him just before surprisingly warm lips crashed into his. The kiss stole his breath as slender but strong hands went lift the black material of his undershirt, claws sliding up his sides ever-so-slightly, hard enough to leave welts but light enough not to cut into the skin. It sent shivers of pleasure and need down his spine and he released a whimper that was swallowed by the kiss. They broke apart for air and Pitch removed the shirt tossing it to the floor, nails digging softly in the boy's sides (because even with all that Ed had seen and done and been through he was still just a child) as he held him place.

Sharp teeth nipped harshly at his throat and Ed _moaned,_ broken and wanting. He tilted his head to the side allowing the raven haired man better access as a warm tongue licked at the marks left behind, soothing the pain. Hands, one metal and one flesh gripped at the other man's shirt even as his body shook, racked with sob's as the sorrow was slowly replaced with a burning lust.

An abnormally long tongue licked the shell of his ear before, "Let it out." was whispered tenderly to him.

"We had come back to Central on business and decide to pay the Major and his family. And when we asked when Hughes would be home, she-she," he swallowed thickly.

"What happened Edward?" The blonde gasped as light kisses were pressed to his neck.

"She told us he had been killed, _murdered_! And it all was our, MY fault. If he hadn't promised to-"A bruising kiss cut him off, hot and searing attempting to burn away the hatred he felt for himself. They broke apart again and Ed took the opportunity to rid Pitch of his own shirt, anger and pain giving way to desperation and want. He crushed their lips together again, wanting and needing the soul rending guilt to ease if only for a little.

Pitch kissed back hungrily, knowing exactly what his boy wanted, what he _needed_. He knew it was sick the roles they had fallen into, unintentionally, of father and son. Whenever he was around the younger it pulled at something that had been buried deep inside his being; something that longed to be found but that he could not bear to unearth. Pitch quickly shutdown that train of thought as he backed the Elric up to the bed, hands working quickly at undoing the blonde's pants.

Ed felt his legs hit the edge of the bed at the same time he felt his pants hit the floor. He let himself fall back onto the clean, white sheets breaking the kiss and allowing his lover (could he really call him that?) to take a good long look at him. To say that the Nightmare king liked what he saw, well, that would be understatement. Edward was only in was boxers now (soon he wouldn't even be in those), face flushed with desire, eyes filled with nothing but raw need in spite of the fact that the tear tracks had yet to dry.

The teen looked vulnerable and oh so damaged, but a fire still burned in those gold eyes. And the thought of taking the boy like this made Pitch groan low in his throat and he felt himself harden even more. Then he was on him again long, prehensile tongue gently, carefully licking away the left over tears before trailing fiery kisses down his throat and chest. He paused taking a pert pink nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before biting down just hard enough to hurt. Beneath him Ed sucked in a sharp breath, back arching up as his mind flashed back to the first time they had done this.

It had happened just after the incident with Shou Tucker, after they had failed to shave Nina and Alexander. He had been just 15 then, everything was a mess and he had hurt _so much_. _Everything_ had hurt _too much_ and he had wanted something, anything to make the pain go away. Pitch had been there for him, had taken the emotional pain away but in its place he had a physical pain along with a pleasure he had never known before. The sudden feeling of too cold air on his length snapped him back to reality.

His boxers had been removed and Pitch was staring up at him with an animalistic kind of hunger. He was trying to give him one last chance to stop him, though they both know he wouldn't, Ed gave a slight nod, then threw his head back as his lover engulfed his member in wet heat. The teen's eyes close in pleasure, a needy little mewls escaping him when sharp needle like teeth scraped against his cock. The other man's deliciously long tongue, wrapped around him, lapping at the tiny beads of blood mixed with precum. A purr sounds in the back of his throat sending small vibrations up the blonde's shaft making him cry out; gripping the sheets and bucking upwards.

Ed whined when the tongue released him, only to groan when the tip began to prod at his opening. The wet muscle slid in inch by inch, stretching and filling him in preparation to receive the Nightmare King. A hand wrapped around his now dripping member, pumping him slowly, teasing and the tongue inside him continued to probe until...The blonde keened, long and loud for the whole world to hear. Found it Pitch smirks rubbing that bundle of nerves deep within his boy. The moans and whimpers spurred him on while he tongue fucked the pliant body laid out before him in much the same way he was going to actually fuck him; hard and fast, brutal and completely without remorse.

The hand that stroked him sped up and Ed was lost in ecstasy as waves pleasure crashed over him, the stimulation was too much and he was already so on edge. He came with a low moan, coating his chest and Pitch's hand in warm, sticky cum body arching off the bed in bliss. A shudder ran through him as the muscle inside him was removed, he barely registered the sound of rustling fabric as Pitch removed his pants. A hiss like sigh escaped him as he freed his rock hard erection. He leaned over the other male and gathered the cum in his hand used it as a natural lube to slick himself mixing it with his own precum.

Once he was sure he was slick enough, he settled between Ed's legs and waited for the other to come down before grabbing his hips and slamming home in one smooth motion. The sensation of being filled so suddenly and so roughly left Ed gasping for breath. He wrapped his legs around gray hips and pulled Pitch deeper, as arousal coursed through his veins once again. The older man gave Ed no time to adjust, pulling out and thrusting back in as quickly as before. The tight, velvety heat of the other's passage rippling around his member beckoned him. The boy was still so tight he thought, lust and want curling and twisting through every inch of his being.

Ed's gasps turned into wonton moans, ever part of him loved the way he being treated, loved the way Pitch treated him in times like these. He clenched down on the dick impaling him and Pitch let out a moan. His pace faltered a slightly, then he growled low and dangerous. He pulled out entirely, nails slicing into slim hips, as he slammed back in striking the teens prostate in one tooth rattling thrust, making him cry out.

Pitch smirked, "Still as cheeky as ever, are we Edward?" He said doubling his speed ramming into the willing body beneath him with abandon.

Ed moaned stars exploding behind his eyes when his prostate was struck. He ground out a breathless, "A-Always." and threw the man above him a cheeky grin and rolled his hips in a slow sensual swirl while clenching around him again.

Pitch let out a low groan, his eyes narrowed into slits and he smirked ferally teeth glinting in the light. "Shouldn't have done that."

The Elric suddenly found himself bound at the wrist by two thick tendrils of shadow, his legs thrown over the other's shoulders as he was pounded into from a different angle, even harder than before. The new angle allowed Pitch to constantly come into constant with a certain bundle of nerves. Ed couldn't think, passion and lust formed a fog that clouded his brain. He was so close, they both were and they knew it.

Pitch leaned down and ghosted his lips over the blonde's neck, tongue licking a slow trail from his collar to his ear. He let out a husky chuckle, taking note of the tremors going through him.

"Close aren't we?"

The teen nodded too far gone to form words, let alone a complete sentence.

"Then cum for me, Edward."

Ed felt teeth sink into the junction between his neck and shoulder, the extra pain was too much for his overly sensitized body. He came with a shout of the Nightmare King's name, eyes glazed over, cum splattering on his chest. Pitch came soon after as Ed's inner wall clamped down around him like a vice grip. He stilled, filling Ed with his seed, as he shuddered coming down from his orgasm. He pulled out and gathered the teen in his arms, lapping at the blood trickling from the bite. They laid in silence for while, waiting for their breathing to slow.

"We got blood on the sheets again."

The blonde snorted softy, "_You _got blood on the sheets again and to hell with 'em. They can be washed"

Pitch shook his head slightly, amber eyes glinting with amusement.

"How long do we have?"

"A while, they won't come looking for me yet and this will be the last place they look anyway." He curled his body toward Pitch, eyes already drifting close.

The boogeyman, hummed softly, satisfied with the response. Soon his breathing evened out, sleep overtaking him and Pitch looked down at him. He looked every bit the child he both was and wasn't. A small smile graced his features as he let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of the boy gentle breathing.


End file.
